


Scout's Honor

by Torra



Series: Cub Scout AU [1]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra/pseuds/Torra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goes back a ways. Before that I was Cub Scout Cody Allen, troop 6, Venture County." (2x01 "The Orange Grove")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this underage, but they're _BOTH_ underage. Both characters are sixteen and in high school. This is the first in the seires.
> 
> Huge beta and title thanks to go Tinx_R. This whole thing is really her and Seraphina_Snape's fault, what with their chats in Tinx's [Yap And Cap](http://tinx-r.livejournal.com/30145.html). Totaly, totaly their fault.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Nick groaned, flopping his arm across his eyes.

"Come on, it's not that bad. This is the last night, by this time tomorrow, we'll be home, in our own beds, no more kids, no more crying--"

"No more idiot 13-year-olds trying to sneak in beer."

"Hay, at least we caught them before they _drank_ it." Cody shrugged back into his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, caught them just in time for them to drink enough to _barf_ on me, thanks."

Cody winced, "Yeah, well, at least we caught _most_ of them before they drank it. And a cold bath at night can help you sleep."

"That wasn't a cold bath, Cody, that was a _lake_." Nick lifted his arm just far enough off his eyes to glare at him. "And are you saying I need a cold shower?"

Cody smirked, but shook his head, "All I'm saying is, you sounded like you were having a pretty nice dream up until the kids started acting up."

Nick groaned again, covering his eyes fully once more, "Don't remind me." He sighed, " I can't believe I let you talk me _into_ this. I hated being a cub scout when we were ones!"

"Oh it's not that bad. So we spend a couple of nights in the woods comforting cry babies and putting out flaming marshmallows. You know how fussy my aunt gets about Cousin Lewie. I had to do this to keep Mom off my back."

"Yah, so why did _I_ have to do this?"

"To keep me off your back." Nick didn't say anything. Cody shrugged, "Look, I just really didn't wanna do this alone. I owe ya, okay?"

Nick shrugged his arm down and pulled his sleeping bag up. "Yeah, you _really_ do."

"Come on, I'm sure you can go back to having nice dreams again in no time."

Nick snorted, "Not after that _bath_. 'Sides, not exactly the kind of dreams I wanna be having right now, Cody. It's a small tent, ya know?"

Cody gave an awkward laugh, "Never stopped your dreams before. Even when we were younger and _were_ in the scouts."

Nick rolled over, facing the side of the tent.

Cody sighed and pushed up onto one elbow, "Hay, I'm sorry, I was just teasing."

Nick harrumphed, pulling the sleeping bag higher over his shoulder. "Lay off a guy, will ya? Not like I can control what my brain does while I'm asleep." He rolled over long enough to glare at Cody. "And it's not like you haven't woken up too embarrassed to get outta your bed this trip, either."

Cody shrugged and lay back down, "We're sixteen, Nick. It happens. We've slept over enough to know _each other_ well enough to know it's nothing personal."

Nick sighed and rolled back onto his back. "You know, most guys probably _don't_ know that about each other." He pointed out.

Cody frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nick shrugged again and fiddled with a loose thread along the zipper. "I mean, most guys probably don't _know_ that about each other, man. From sleepovers I did as a kid, not to mention these scouting trips we went on...seems to me, most guys just...ignore each other."

"So? We've always been close. We're best friends." Cody pointed out, logically.

Nick fiddled with the thread some more. "So maybe we're not so normal."

Cody frowned and pushed up on one elbow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just forget I said it." Nick rolled back over onto his side facing away from his friend.

"No, Nick, what did you mean by that?"

"I said forget it."

"Nick..." Cody reached over and tugged on Nick's shoulder, pulling him onto his back. "What did you mean, we're not normal?"

"Okay, so maybe _I'm_ not normal, okay? Just drop it, will ya, Cody?"

Nick tried to shrug off his hand, but Cody shook his head and held his grip firm. "No, what did you mean by that? So we're close, so what?"

"So maybe I'm not like the other kids who are close to you, okay?" Nick snapped, "Maybe I think different thoughts and maybe I'm not normal. Can you drop it now?" He glared

Cody's hand squeezed on his shoulder, "Come on, man, what's that supposed to mean, huh? Yeah, we're close, we always have been, but we've always been _honest_ with each other. We never keep secrets."

Nick found the thread again and started to fiddle once more. "You didn't. Hell, I don't tell you half of what I think."

Cody's hand froze on Nick's shoulder, fingers involuntarily going a little too tight. "Meaning what? That I'm not your friend anymore?" His voice was cold, hurt.

Nick pushed the blanket away and sighed, rolling over to face Cody. "I didn't mean it like that. Just...you don't have any _reason_ to lie to me. Me...I sometimes...think things that I probably shouldn't, and it's really better for everyone if I just shut up now, okay? Drop it and go to sleep, will you?"

Cody frowned. "Thoughts like what, Nick?"

Nick shrugged off Cody's hand and returned to his back, staring up at the ceiling of their small, two man tent. "_Thoughts_. Sometimes maybe bad thoughts. Thoughts I shouldn't be having."

Cody tried to smile, "Like the kind of thoughts all guys our age think?"

Nick couldn't look at him.

"Nick?" Cody wanted to reach out again, wanted to touch his friend, like they always did, but for the first time in a long time, he didn't think Nick would welcome it. "Come on, man, what kind of thoughts?"

"_Bad thoughts_, okay?" Nick snapped. "Not ones you wanna know about." Nick pushed himself to sit upright, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Look, can we just drop this? I'm tired, I haven't slept in _days_, every time I fall asleep, one of those kids out there has another nightmare, I'm _exhausted_, and we gotta go back to school on Monday and I'm gonna be swamped with tests. So can we just drop this now? Forget I said anything and go to sleep?"

Cody shook his head and sat up, too. "No, Nick, we can't. You've been _lying_ to me? About what?"

Nick threw his hands into the air, "About nothing important. Just let it go."

Cody's hand reached out to Nick's shoulder again, squeezing hard. "No, man, _like what?_?"

"Damnit, Cody!" Nick ran his hands though his hair, frustrated. "For the sake of our friendship, man, _let it go_."

Cody used both hands on Nick's shoulders to twist him until they were facing each other, their legs still trapped in their sleeping bags. "Like _what_, Nick?"

"Like this!"

Nick grabbed Cody's face, pulling him in. The kiss was rough at first, harsh, but half a breath later, and Nick couldn't help but soften it. As soon as he felt the soft lips that had been taunting him for _years_, he wanted nothing more then to melt into them.

After a few, terrifying heartbeats, finally Cody melted right back, his arms sliding around to cup Nick's shoulders and pull him closer. As soon as he had his hands around Nick's strong back, he couldn't stop the gasp, and Nick took the chance to dive deeper. Cody groaned in response, kissing back just as passionately.

Someone walked past their tent, and they both froze, parting just enough to gasp out harsh, panicky breaths, arms still grasping at each other, fingers tangled in hair and clothing.

The footsteps passed without even pausing near them, and Cody managed a shaky laugh, dropping his forehead to rest against Nick's. Nick wanted to ask him why he was laughing, but they were too close, and he found himself going in for another kiss without even thinking about it.

Cody groaned again, trying to keep it quiet, muffling it into Nick. He slid his left arm more fully around Nick's shoulders, letting his right drop down to Nick's waist, resting just above his loose pajama bottoms. Nick groaned in response, and dropped both his hands down from Cody's face to burrow in at Cody's sides, digging beneath his pajamas to get as soft, hot skin.

Cody couldn't stay up right any more, letting himself fall back into his bed, pulling Nick down on top of him, dragging him half out of his sleeping bag. As soon as Cody's back hit the padding, Nick's hips came down on top of his. Even though the double layers of both sleeping bags and clothes, Cody found himself thrusting up against the pressure he could feel there and the new hardness of his best friend. Nick pulled away from the kiss to nip downwards, sucking hotly against Cody's neck. Cody couldn't do anything but gasp for breath, his left arm going upwards again to tangle in Nick's dark hair, holding him close, pulling his mouth closer to his skin.

"God, Nick." His voice was rough, horse.

Nick immediately bounced up again to steal another kiss. "Quiet!" He hissed, and Cody groaned again. He hadn't realized how loudly he'd spoken until Nick was kissing him into soft moans again.

"Nick," His voice broke on the word.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." More kisses while Nick's hands slid more firmly around his back, pushing his sleeping bag further open. "God, please, Cody, tell me you want this. Tell me this isn't another fucking dream and some kids is gonna start screaming or puking or--"

Cody grabbed his face and pulled him into a few more deep kisses before letting go to push Nick's sleeping bag away, rolling them both back onto Nick's bed. As soon as their hips met without the thick padding of the bedding, neither one could stop the groans. They bit at each other's lips, trying to quiet each other, not wanting to stop kissing long enough to speak. Neither one wanting to risk this stopping. But Cody wanted more. Now that he knew he could have it, he wanted _everything_.

"Tell me this is what you meant, Nick. Please." He drifted down to suck and bite at Nick's neck. "Please, tell me this is what you meant by--"

Nick's hands started pushing Cody up, pulling his shirt up, pulling it off without bothering to unbutton it. Cody had to sit up to get it over his head, throwing it across the tent, his knees sliding apart, bringing him up to straddle Nick's hips. Nick's hands convulsed against his chest when he did it. Cody couldn't help but groan and rock down harder. "Tell me this is what you meant!" He hissed, rocking his hips together.

One of Nick's hands found his nipple, pinching once, hard, while the other hand reached up to pull him back into a kiss, hips going up into him. Cody breathed hard into the kiss, hips thrusting back just as firmly.

"God, Cody, been thinking about this for three fucking years. You have no idea." Nick's hand slid into the back of Cody's pants, cupping him though his underwear before sliding up enough to go beneath that as well. Cody bit hard at Nick's shoulder, harder then he meant to, causing Nick to yelp. Cody hushed him with more kisses before pulling up enough to pluck frustratedly at the buttons closing Nick's shirt tight.

Cody worked hard at the buttons, wanting them open, wanting them _off_, but it was hard to make his fingers work with both of Nick's hands now against his ass, pulling him in to thrust against the hard lengths of both their cocks. He only made it though half of them before giving up and just ripping the sides apart. "God, I can't think when you do that." He groaned, coming down to kiss and suck at Nick's suddenly barred chest.

"_You_ can't think? God, Cody, do you know how long I've jerked off to the thought of--" He cut off as Cody found his nipple and sucked at it. One of Nick's hands came up out of his pants to tangle into his hair, pulling him roughly in closer, unable to stop or be gentle.

Cody pushed up, needing to kiss, needing to keep kissing Nick. "Tell me." He finally gasped out. "Tell me, Nick."

Nick groaned hard, his hands going back to push at Cody's pants, "Cody, every night. Every morning before school, every day in the _shower_!" It was a good thing their voices were so horse and rough already, because it didn't sound like Nick had any control over his volume, and Cody knew he wasn't much better. It was a miracle they were being as quiet as they were, considering how many people were around them and how thin the cloth of their tent was. That just made him groan again and sit up, rocking hard against Nick's cock and the cloth still between them.

Nick's hands came up to cup Cody's chest, fingering his pecks and his nipples as he thrust. "God, Cody, nothing can make me come as hard or as fast as thinking about you while I jerk off. Every day." A hand reached up to twist back into his hair, pulling him down again into more kisses. "Thought I'd go insane. Thought you'd _hate_ me if you knew."

Cody couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up. "Not if you knew half the dreams _I've_ had. God, Nick, the way you look, your _voice_. When we go swimming and I want to just pull you down on top of me." Cody couldn't wait any longer. He slid his left arm up to brace next to Cody's shoulders, and rolled onto his hip, sliding his right hand down and into Nick's pants.

The moment Cody's hand touched Nick's skin, he found himself thrusting hard against his hip in return. The feel of that heat, the strength, the hardness. Nick thrust into his hand wildly before finally getting it together enough to do the same, sliding his own hand in to cup Cody's dick in return.

They lost control after that. It was too much, too hot, and they'd wanted it for so long. Nick's hand was just this side of too tight, and Cody couldn't keep a rhythm. Rhythem was important, he knew that much, and he wanted this to be _good_ for Nick. He needed to be good enough for him. "What do you like?" He gasped out against Nick's lips, "Tell me--what--"

Nick rolled them both over, pushing their remaining clothing down far enough to bare skin and everything suddenly got even better. Cody's mind blanked out as the shockwaves of pleasure shot though his body. All he knew was heat and skin and tongue and Nick. He could feel Nick's hands on his hips, Nick kissing at every bit of skin he could reach, and Cody knew he was doing the same, but he couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of their thrusts, the feel of Nick's dick against his own. He felt his hands reach around, gripping hard into Nick's ass, pulling him in time with his thrusts.

"Everyday." Nick groaned against him, "Every day, Cody, every night. I can't make it though the night without thinking about you and wanting this."

Cody buried his jaw into Nick's neck where it met the shoulder and bit hard.

He wasn't sure which of them came first, all he knew was thrusting and heat, and then wet and slick between them, and then they were both gone.

They drifted down together, still thrusting, still kissing and biting softly at skin. Cody couldn't keep his hips from making jagged little thrusts against Nick, even as they both came down from the high. He fuzzed out for awhile, just letting the bliss carry him, letting his every inch of skin bask against Nick's.

They both finally came back to themselves, still kissing lazily, still pressing every inch of themselves together greedily. Finally Cody couldn't help but giggle helplessly against Nick's shoulder.

"What?" Nick was exhausted, but used his leverage on top of Cody to push himself upwards, staring down at his friend, baffled, "What? What's funny? Oh god, please tell me this wasn't some kind of joke and you--"

Cody pulled him down into another kiss, shaking his head though it, "You call _these_ bad thoughts?" He giggled. "Because I gotta tell you, Nick, I think all we need is a little more practice before we're _really_ terrible."

Nick lost it, just dropped his head and chuffed softly into Cody's shoulder. They both drifted in easy laughter and touching for awhile, Nick still draped across Cody, both of them still branched out across both of their beds, half dressed, with Cody running his finger's though Nick's hair. He finally had to shake his head, "We gotta get some sleep. Those kids are gonna be awake anytime now, and we're gonna be useless if we don't at least get a few hours."

Nick buried his face a little deeper and groaned, "How can you even _think_ of sleep after this?"

Cody yawned widely, "How can you even think of staying _awake_? I can barely keep my eyes open." He yawned again. "Doesn't that make you _tired_ at night?"

Nick shrugged and let himself slide to the side, slinging a leg over Cody's hips to keep him in place, coming to rest against Cody's shoulder, "I don't know, sometimes. Sometimes it just wakes me up, too." He let his hands drift across Cody's chest. "Like when I wake up hard after a dream about doing something like this to you," he tweaked a nipple, "I dream about this a lot."

Cody kissed a smile into Nick's hair. "Bad thoughts, huh?"

Nick laughed, "You have no idea, man."

Cody drifted his hand across Nick's ass and gave it another squeeze, "Oh, I think I have _some_ idea. Just none we can do at three o'clock in the morning in a tent surrounded by thirty kids."

Nick groaned again, "Man, don't _remind_ me. I can't believe we just _did_ that. _Here_."

Cody shrugged, "We could always do it somewhere else, next time."

Nick froze against him and Cody immediately wanted to kick himself. "I mean, if you wanted to. We don't _have_ to, but I kinda thought...maybe..." He trailed off.

Nick pushed himself up, bracing both hands to either side of Cody's shoulders and looked down at him, searching his eyes. Cody was afraid to look away, afraid to _blink_. Finally a smile broke out across Nick's face as he found whatever it was he was looking for. He lowered himself to lay across Cody's body again, their hips lining up with small, easy thrusts that had them both smiling.

"My parents are out of town on Friday night. I was gonna see if you wanted to maybe go to the movies or something." Nick leaned forward to kiss Cody softly, gently. "We could have the whole place to ourselves. All night." More kisses trailed against Cody's cheek to his ear. "In a real bed." he finished.

Cody laughed softly and rolled them both until he was on top, resting fully on Nick's bed, and trust down hard. "Who needs sleep?"

Nick laughed back and let his hands trail down Cody's back. "Who wants to wait 'til Friday?"


End file.
